The Fire
by IceDarkAngel
Summary: The Ham Ham's clubhouse burns down....Ohhhh bad bad bad!! lolz REVIEW
1. The New HamHam!

Disclaimer~ I don't own Hamtaro or any of the characters but I wish I did... I hope you enjoy my lil story here!  
  
The Fire~At the tree fort that day  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Im going to my new friend Kelly's today Hamtaro...she has a hamster too and its name is padma..so you're going to have to be here all day. Sorry.. (Laura sighed) well im leaving now, bye Hamtaro! I'll be home as soon as I can." Laura yelled back as she opened her bedroom door.  
  
'Ok Laura ill be just fine at the clubhouse.' Hamtaro thought. Now hamtaro ran out of the room and was on his way to the club house.  
  
~~~later that day ~~~~~  
  
"Hi bijou!" hamtaro screamed when he saw her outside of the clubhouse.  
  
"Hello hamtaro, how are you?"  
  
"Oh im fine....wheres boss?" hamtaro asks because he didn't see boss around.  
  
"Oh I think he I inside."  
  
"Ok thanks!" Then hamtaro ran into the clubhouse and SMACK!!! Runs into Oxnard.  
  
"Ohhh im really sorry hamtaro, it has been a really long day for me." Oxnard cried.  
  
"Its of Oxnard im in a hurry." Hamtaro learned his lesson now that he ran into Oxnard so he walked the rest to the way and catches a glimse of boss and runs into the clubhouse.  
  
"BOSS!!!!!BOSS ITS ME HAMTARO IM OVER HERE!!!"  
  
" ok ok you don't have to scream hamtaro what is it?"  
  
"Boss I think there is a new hamster in our neighbor hood, laura said before she left that her new friend Kelly has a hamster and her name is padma, should we invite her to the club house?" Hamtaro suggested.  
  
"ok but you have to go to kelly's house with laura in order to talk to padma and see if she wants to come."  
  
"ok boss."  
  
~~~back at home~~~  
  
"today was fun I think im gonna go back tomorrow and Kelly told me to bring you, hamtaro." Laura sounded excited.  
  
'ok.'  
  
"Well I am excausted and I think u should get some rest to hamtaro."  
  
'your right.'  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
A/N hahahahahhha yay..i wrote a story.please review b/c I love reviews n I want some please!! 


	2. zee firemwahahahahaaha sry evil smirk

Disclaimer~I don't own Hamtaro!!! AHHH stop asking!!!! Lolz. Hey ya'll enjoy mah stories, yo. ~~ jk!  
  
The fire~OH NO!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Good morning hamtaro! I hope you are ready to go to Kelly's house today..it will be fun, you can hang out with Padma!! (Laura laughs) We have to study first then we will play with you guys or something." Laura tells hamtaro.  
  
'Im ready!!' Hamtaro thought.  
  
~~~~Later that day at Kelly's house~~~~  
  
"Ohhh laura your hamter is so cute!!!" Kelly cried.  
  
"Yes thanks I like your hamster also!!" Laura added. Then they both went to the couch to study some more.  
  
"Hey Padma me and my other Hamster friends want to know if you want to come to our Clubhouse? It will be lots of fun. We just got to leave tomorrow because that is when they are expecting you. Only if you want to come though."  
  
"Sure that would be great. When Kelly and me came here I was afraid that I wouldn't make any friends."  
  
"Oh you are welcome anytime you want at the clubhouse!!"  
  
~~~~~The next day~~~~~  
  
"Hey boss, this is Padma!!!" Hamtaro excitedly said.  
  
"Hello there Padma! How are you?" Boss says.  
  
"Oh im fine thank you, erm boss."  
  
"Let me cook you guys something! A dinner maybe." Stan suggested.  
  
"Yeah that would be great!" Hamtaro agreed.  
  
So then stan went to the stove and got out some bread, tomato sause, cheese, and pepperoni to make a pizza. "Dum de dum dum." Stan sang it lighten up the moment. Stan was lighting to stove when all of a sudden, the fire was too big!!! So now all the Ham hams were running around the club house wondering what to do.  
  
"Padma the exit is this way." Hamtaro yelled when Padma went to the opposite direction.  
  
"OK!"  
  
Now about ten minutes later all of the ham hams were out of the clubhouse and looking at it burn down.  
  
"Ohh no. Padma this was your first day here, im so sorry." Hamtaro pleaded.  
  
"Its ok hamtaro, I guess I just jinx everything."  
  
"No you don't!"  
  
"Ohh hamtaro where are we going to go now?"Pashmina wondered  
  
"I don't know.. Lets all just go home then." Boss started to cry and so did all the other sad Ham Hams.  
  
The End.  
  
A/n Aww that was so sad!! Waaaaa. Lolz yea now please review!!!! Till next story!!! 


End file.
